


Home is Subjective

by yaoihandschan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I mean, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star AU, Rimming, Sex Toys, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoihandschan/pseuds/yaoihandschan
Summary: Tim loves his job, more than he ever thought he would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's some plot, but it's mostly sex. all mistakes are my own, hope you enjoy.

Tim loves his job. He loves it more than he ever thought he would. When he had imagined what he’d do when he got older he had never dreamed in a million years he’d end up directing at a porn studio. But when he thinks back, maybe it had been unavoidable...

Tim had met Bruce Wayne when he was young. Not young enough to be considered a child anymore, but nowhere near an adult by any means. Tim had been 13 and Bruce 26. Bruce hadn’t treated him like most adults do. He had listened to Tim speak with rapt attention and gave thoughtful responses in kind. Tim hadn’t known what Mr. Wayne did, simply that he was wealthy and a friend of the Drake’s.

Three years later when Janet and Jack had fled the country to escape their debts, they left Tim behind. He had no clue where to go, who to turn to. No one was interested in taking in the ‘unfortunate Drake boy’. No one, save for Bruce Wayne. Bruce had shown up at the Drake manor and instructed Tim to pack what belongings he couldn’t bear to part with.

In a state of shock, Tim packed what he could and left the rest to be collected by the bank. The next few days were a hazy blur in Tim’s mind. He’d met Alfred, Bruce’s butler. Tim quite liked him, the old man’s caring voice filled Tim with a warmth he had never felt from his parents. One night, while Tim had been reading in the library, Bruce joined him, sitting in a chair opposite the chaise Tim was occupying. Tim gave him a small nod of acknowledgment before turning his attention back to the book in his lap.

Tim couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering back towards Bruce’s thick thighs, barely confined by his tight slacks. Tim wondered if he stared hard enough would he be able to see the outline of his cock…

Tim felt his face heat up at the thought. He quickly averted his eyes back to his book. He shifted to alleviate pressure from his slowly hardening cock. When his eyes inevitable skirted back to Bruce’s groin, he noticed the man cupping himself. Shocked, Tim quickly looked up to Bruce’s face. Bruce was staring back at him, a fire behind his eyes. Tim swallowed thickly, throat suddenly feeling dry.

Bruce rose from his chair and his legs swallowed the small space between them in two strides. Tim’s breathing was a bit erratic, he hadn’t realized until that moment how deep his affection for Bruce ran. He began to question whether it was affection, or something much deeper. Bruce lifted the book from his lap and placed it on the floor.

“Lie back,” Tim shivered at the sound of his voice.

Deeper than usual, almost a growl. It took a moment for Tim’s mind to catch up before he was scrambling to lay out on the chaise. Bruce unbuttoned his pants once he settled and slowly slid them off his hips. Tim thought his heart might just beat out of his chest. After pulling his boxers down, Bruce settled between Tim’s pale legs. He felt exposed, inside and out. He worried that Bruce would see the truth in his eyes, so he quickly shut them.

“Look at me,” Bruce ordered.

Tim’s body complied before his mind even caught up. He was reeling from this sudden development. A man as beautiful and established as Bruce Wayne should want nothing to do with a waifish thing like him. Yet here they were, Bruce settled between his pale legs, breathing over his exposed cock. It was at this moment that Tim realized he was leaking an embarrassing amount of pre-cum. Tim had never in his life experienced arousal as strong as this. Bruce lowered his head, keeping eye contact with Tim, and licked his shaft. Tim cried out and arched his back.

Bruce gripped his hips with his large hands, “Shh…” he soothed.

Tim thought he’d finally lost his goddamn mind. There is no way that Bruce was truly between his legs, taking his cockhead into his mouth. Tim gasped at the warm feeling of Bruce’s mouth. He gripped his hair tightly, needing something to ground him. Bruce tightened his grip on his waist as he took Tim deeper into his mouth. Tim was unable to do anything but let out a long, uninterrupted moan. He knows his nails must be digging into Bruce’s scalp, but he’s afraid if he lets go he’ll float off.

Bruce takes him entirely into his mouth, and when he swallows Tim feels his throat undulate around his cockhead. Tim screamed, head thrown back. Too far gone to care anymore, he cried out into the large library.

“M-More,” he rasped – _begged._

Bruce began to move his head up and down, using his tongue to tease the prominent vein along his shaft. Tim looked down, realizing he wants to commit this sight to memory. When he looked down, he was shaken to his core. Bruce was staring up at him, dark blue eyes alight with something Tim couldn’t name. Bruce took his entire cock into his mouth again and he couldn’t hold on any longer. Tim tried to garble out some kind of warning before he was cumming down Bruce’s throat. He spared a thought – a prayer – that Alfred didn’t hear the ungodly scream that left his throat. Bruce swallowed around him as he came.

Tim had barely finished before he blacked out.

***

The next couple of years Bruce sort of…avoids him. Okay, he doesn’t really avoid him, he just doesn’t make an effort to be in the same spaces Tim is in. Which is relatively easy to do in a place as big as Wayne manor. During those two years, Tim had found out what Bruce does. One day he had come home from Gotham Academy and headed to his room. When he passed by a spare bedroom, he heard the sounds of someone moaning.

Tim had blushed and started to scurry away, assuming Bruce had a…guest, when he hears Bruce’s voice call out, “Cut!”

That made Tim pause in his tracks. He could hear his pounding heart in his ears. He hurried down the hallway into his room and slammed his door shut behind himself. He threw his bag onto his bed and settled into his desk chair. He opened a new window for google and typed in ‘Bruce Wayne’.

What he found only confirmed the answer his mind had raced to on his way back to his room. Bruce Wayne – he read – owner of one of the largest porn companies in the world, Wayne Inc. Tim had quickly shut off his computer and crawled into bed.

It was a lot for Tim to swallow, and with Bruce not speaking to him – except for dinner – he began to contemplate moving out. It was a month before his 18th birthday and he was beginning to feel like he’s overstayed his welcome. So that night, while Alfred prepares dinner, Tim sits at a stool at the island in the kitchen.

“I’ve been looking into apartments,” he starts.

Alfred – bless his heart – only gives pause for a moment.

“I figure I’ll be 18 soon, I should start looking for a place to live,” he continues.

Alfred seems to be fidgeting more than cooking, “you know you are welcome to stay here as long as need-be Timothy.”

He gives a rueful smile to Alfred’s back, “I highly doubt that Alfie.”

Tim climbs off the bar stool and grabs the plates Alfred has placed out to set the table. He leaves the kitchen before he changes his mind, knowing that seeing Alfred’s breaking heart would be more than enough to convince him to stay. Dinner is quiet tonight; Bruce is on the opposite end of the table from Tim. He focuses on his food, not on the heated eyes he can feel on him. Before he’s finished he stands abruptly, chair scraping loudly against the tiled floor.

“I’m full,” he murmurs.

Tim spends that night looking for jobs online.

***

Tim doesn’t make it to his 18th birthday before he’s moving into the cheap apartment he’d found. He doesn’t have much with him, just a few boxes of clothes and a mattress, some silverware, and plates Alfred insisted he take. The mattress sits on the floor of his studio apartment, white sheets and comforter looking inviting after his long day of moving. But he refuses to sully the sheets with his sweat. As he’s searching for the soap he bought there’s banging at his door. Confused, Tim makes his way over, looking into the peephole. Tim is shocked by what he sees. He unlocks the deadbolt and the door swings open.

Bruce is gripping his shoulders roughly, “Come home!”

Tim has never seen him look this…expressive. Not since…Tim shakes his head to focus back on the situation at hand.

“Bruce, calm down,” Tim tries.

Bruce shakes him roughly, “why did you leave?”

“Bruce,” he pleads, “please, you’re hurting me…”

Bruce seems shocked and quickly lets go of Tim. He looks around the small studio apartment. His eyes land on the mattress in the corner of the room.

“Come home, Tim,” Bruce says again, seemingly in control of himself.

Tim shakes his head, “You’ve been more than kind to me Bruce, but I can’t stand living there anymore.”

Bruce looks stricken, “What will you do for money?”

Tim looks at his feet, “I don’t know yet…”

“You see!” Bruce exclaims, “Come back to the manor, Tim, please.”

Tim shakes his head harder and looks up to meet Bruce’s eyes. Bruce seems to crumple a little under his gaze.

“Then…at least come work for me,” Bruce says softly.

Tim feels his eyes widen in shock, he opens his mouth to speak, but finds it impossible to make the words come out.

“You don’t have to be one camera,” Bruce continues, “Just help around set…”

It’s in that moment that he realizes Bruce knows that he knows what Bruce does. Bruce watches him until he nods his head. That seems to satisfy Bruce because the tension in his shoulders relax.

“Then, I’ll see you on set tomorrow,” and with that, Bruce turns to leave.

***

Throughout the next few months Tim spends his time doing menial tasks like lighting and setting up condoms and lube. As time goes on, he stops being so shy during filming and starts to appreciate the craft of filming a porn. He takes a special interest in the camera work. Tim had always been a voyeur of sorts, and the thought of being able to share those voyeuristic urges with an audience appealed to Tim.

When Tim expressed this to the current cameraman, Hal, he had excitedly offered to teach him. Of course, they had to get clearance from Bruce before they started. Bruce had seemed reluctant at first, but he finally relented. He made Tim sign consent forms and get himself tested. Tim didn’t understand until Hal had explained it, sometimes the cameraman gets involved, especially in solo scenes. Hal was a great teacher; patient and willing to explain arbitrary things, multiple times if Tim needed.

Each night, Tim gets home exhausted. But he looks forward to work, no matter how worn out he is. Tim starts going out with the porn stars. He spends a lot of time with Dick, Roy, and Kori. The three of them introduce him into the queer night scene, and Tim feels himself letting go. He feels at home with amongst all of the sweaty bodies.

One night he’s on stage, he and Dick stripped down to their underwear. They grind against each other to the beat of the music, Dick guiding Tim with a strong grip on his ass. Dick kisses him until he’s dizzy, but Tim likes it. He’s painfully hard by the time they make it off the stage. Dick had dragged him by his wrist off the stage, pulling him through the crowded dancefloor. Tim enjoyed the hot, sweaty press of other bodies as they squeezed through. Dick has him pressed against a wall, a thigh between his legs before he can catch his breath.

“You taste so good Timmy,” Dick murmurs into his ear before licking the sweat off his neck.

Tim moans and tilts his head back against the wall. Dick lowers both of their underwear and wraps a hand around their exposed cocks. He strokes them both quickly, and Tim can’t do much but cling to Dick and thrust into his grasp.

“Ganna cum, Timmy,” Dick moans.

Tim can’t tell if it’s a question or a statement, but it doesn’t matter because in the next moment Dick twists his wrist and Tim feels himself cum. Dick must cum soon after because Tim feels it as more warm, stickiness gathers between the both of them. Dick laughs in his ear before he’s dragging him to the bathroom to clean them up.

***

The next week Hal informs him that he’ll be responsible for shooting solos. Tim feels excitement tingle in his belly.

“I’ll be there to help for this first one, but I know you’ve got this,” Hal gives his should a light squeeze and hands him the file of who he’ll be working with.

He can hardly wait to open the file; this has been a year long wait. He sits on the couch in the studio and opens it. He’s met with a pair of sharp, clear blue eyes.

“Quite the looker, ain’t he?” Hal asks.

Tim just nods dumbly.

“His name’s Jason Todd,” as Hal speaks Tim looks through his file, “he’s 6 foot, 225 pounds, 22 years old and hung like a horse.”

Tim smiles up at Hal, “I can’t wait.”

***

The next morning Tim is on set early to begin setting up. It’s a simple set-up, considering it’ll be a solo scene. They’ll be working with natural light, so Tim mostly has to just set up reflectors. He fluffs the pillows on the couch, as well as on the bed, in case at some point Jason decides he wants to spread out more. He moves on to setting up the tripod for the camera.

While he sets up, he hears the door open behind him, “I’m almost done Hal, just checking the focus.”

“Who’s Hal?” a baritone voice answer behind him.

Tim turns quickly, “Jason!” he squeaks.

Jason gets this mischievous look on his face, “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. And here I was worried I’d have trouble gettin’ it up for some old geezer.”

Tim is at a loss for words, so he just stares dumbly.

Jason lifts an eyebrow, “You got a name, pretty bird? Or should I name you myself?”

Tim seems to come back to himself, “I’m Tim, pleasure to meet you,” he holds his hand out for Jason to shake.

Jason’s grip is firm and warm, “believe me, pretty bird, the pleasure will be all mine.”

Tim feels himself blush as he barks out a laugh at the cheesy line. Jason just smiles back at him.

“Well Jace,” Tim switches to his porn name, “We’re just waiting for Hal to show up before we get started; so if you’d like to take a seat, feel free.”

Jason offers him a shark-like smile before sauntering past Tim to sit on the couch. Tim busies himself with the finishing touches on the camera. Hal shows up along with the new intern, Cassie.

“Sorry, our boom guy called in sick, so I had to swing by Cassie’s place to get an extra set of hands,” Hal at least looks somewhat apologetic.

Tim can’t really fault him; this shoot would be a mess without someone to operate the mic. Tim just offers him an understanding smile before checking the final specs of the lighting.

“We’re just about ready,” Tim says to Hal before turning to Jason, “How about you Jace?”

That predatory grin is back on his face, “I was born ready.”

Tim smiles, “Perfect.”

***

When Tim calls action, Jason relaxes even more into the couch. Legs spread and posture relaxed. Tim finds his eyes drawn to the sizeable bulge between his legs. Hal clears his throat, signaling that he should start.

“Jace, welcome to our little family,” Tim starts amicably.

“I think you’re being modest, ‘little’ is the last word I would use to describe this company.”

Tim finds himself chuckling at that, “I suppose you’re right. Why don’t you remove your shirt, Jace?”

Jason smirks before complying, removing his shirt in a way that makes his muscle ripple enticingly. Jason takes it upon himself to unbutton his pants.

“You seem used to this, have you done this sort of thing before?” Tim is just genuinely curious, but figures it’ll be good for the porn.

Jason’s eyes have a mischievous glint to them when he answers, “Not professionally, no.”

Tim licks his lips, imagining stumbling upon those homemade videos online. His cock gives an interested twitch, but he ignores it.

“What do you prefer, top or bottom?”

Jason slips his hand into his jeans before answering, “I love to top, but I’ll never turn down a good time.”

Tim swallows thickly, “Would you like to take your pants off, Jace?”

Instead of answering, Jason just stands up and removes both his pants and briefs. He gives his half-hard cock and balls a squeeze before settling back into the couch. 

Tim has to remind himself to breathe before he continues, “What are your favorite things to do with a partner?”

Jason lets his eyes slide up and down Tim’s body, “I love rimming, as well as fingering my partner. Just to feel them writhe and clench around me is exhilarating.”

Tim feels himself squirm, but Jason just continues, “Spanking, prostate milking – for me or my partner – edging, and sounding to name a few.”

“So, you’d say you’re an ass man?” Tim finds himself asking, unbidden.

Jason licks his lips and looks directly into the camera, “You’re goddamn right. And right now, I’m dying to see yours.”

Tim blushes before calling, “Cut.”

He looks over a Hal for assistance, “I told you Tim, it’s okay to get involved. That was the point of you signing those waivers and getting tested. You do anything you’re both comfortable with.”

Tim looks back to Jason and shivers under that heated stare. He nods before continuing to roll.

“How bad do you wanna see it, Jace?”

Jason’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly, “bad enough to beg for it, pretty bird.”

Tim feels a thrill of arousal shoot up his spine.

“Lemme see it, baby,” Jason strokes his cock, before letting it rest on his stomach, right below his bellybutton.

Tim takes a moment to appreciate his cock. It’s pretty, trimmed, but not completely hairless. Uncircumcised. Tim had never considered himself a fan of foreskin, but right now he wants nothing more than to nibble Jason’s. His balls are pink and hang heavy. Tim tries his best not to drool.

“C’mon, baby, lemme see it and I’ll let you suck my cock.”

Hal must have come up behind him at one point because he sounds much closer than he did before, “Go ahead Tim, I’ll man the camera and keep your face out of the shot.”

Tim just nods dumbly before jerkily making his way over to Jason. He stands to his right, aware of the camera. This is about Jason, not him, it’d be pointless to block him in the shot. He unbuttons his pants and slips them and his boxers just below his ass. He lifts his oversized flannel to reveal the swell of his ass to Jason. Jason lets out a groan behind him and Tim can’t stop himself from looking back over his should at him.

Jason keeps his eyes on his ass as he strokes his reddening cock, “Spread it baby, lemme see that pink hole of yours.”

Tim thanks every deity in existence that he likes to keep his pubic hair trimmed as he reaches back to spread his ass cheeks. He hears the wet squelch of Jason jerking his cock quickly.

“Woah there, big boy,” Hal cuts in, “It’s way too soon for you to shoot off now.”

Jason looks at Hal behind the camera, “I can cum again.”

Hal looks impressed, “Then, by all means.”

Tim watches over his shoulder as Jason jerks himself off and grips his balls, “C’mere pretty bird.”

Tim’s body moves without his consent. He settles on his knees between Jason’s spread legs. Jason slows his strokes down, tilting his cock towards Tim’s lips – offering. Tim can’t help but to lightly nibble Jason’s foreskin. It’s warm and Jason tastes a bit like soap. He reaches out to pull the foreskin back, admiring the pink tip of Jason’s cock. Tim opens his mouth and swallows Jason’s cock down. He’s overcome by the weight of the heavy cock on his tongue, the bitterness of his pre-cum covering his shaft, and the heat that fills the back of his throat. Tim realizes he’d be more than content to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful cock in his mouth.

Tim is only half way down Jason’s shaft before his bulbous, spongey head is down his throat. But that isn’t enough, Tim wants more, he was to please Jason, he wants to be a good boy. So he closes his eyes and focuses on relaxing his throat. Jason grips his hair lightly, not pushing or pulling, simply grounding. When he finally has his nose pressed to Jason’s pubic bone, Jason let’s out an obscene moan.

“God, pretty bird, so good for me. You like the taste of me baby?”

Tim nods his head, as much as he can. As he sucks Jason off, he reaches a hand out to fondle his balls. They feel heavy – full – in his grip. He messages them lightly, squeezing them at the same time that he swallows around Jason’s cock.

“Ganna cum,” Jason grits out.

Tim reluctantly pulls back and Jason takes over, stroking his cock again. Tim stands and begins to move out of frame, but Jason takes a firm hold of his wrist.

“On the couch, let me cum on you.”

Tim nearly trips over his pants, now at his ankles, trying to get into position. He’s on his knees, face pressed into the couch cushion.

“Spread yourself for me,” Jason sounds breathless.

Tim reaches back to expose himself again. Jason lets out an elongated moan before he feels ropes of warmth covering his hole and his lower back.

“Stay still, I gatta get a shot,” Hal’s voice sounds distant, but Tim complies.

He’s there for what feels like eternity before Hal is calling cut. He feels a warm cloth slide between his cheeks, cleaning up the mess Jason left.

“You did good, pretty bird.”

Tim can’t help but shiver at the praise, achingly aware of his hard cock hanging between his legs. Tim finally gets his sluggish body to move off the couch after a few moments of willing his erection away.

As he pulls his pants up Jason wraps his arms around his waist, “Promise I’ll take care of you in the next scene.”

Tim shivers as his mind races. In the next moment Jason is gone, he moves to the snack table. Tim just takes a seat back on the couch, unable to do much but try to remember how to function. He tilts his head back, deciding a light nap will help him calm down.

***

Tim is jostled awake and when he opens his eyes, Jason is sitting next to him on the couch.

Jason offers him a warm smile, “You hungry, Tim?”

He looks to Jason’s lap to see his plate is full of fruits and veggies. Tim doesn’t answer, just reaches for some food off his plate. Jason doesn’t say anything about it and they eat in an amicable silence. When they finish, Hal makes his way over to them.

“You ready to keep going?”

When Tim and Jason both nod he continues, “I was thinking you could move to the bed, Jason.”

Jason stands and removes his briefs, making his way to the bed. Both Hal and Tim take a moment to appreciate his muscled back and perky ass.

“He really is meant for the camera, that one.”

Tim laughs and makes his way off the couch, “don’t let Dick catch you fawning over him, he might kick up a fuss about him no longer being your favorite.”

Hal just offers him a bemused smile.

They move the cameras over to the bed and rearrange the lighting a bit, considering the sun has shifted since they started filming. Jason is sprawled leaning up against some pillows, and spread eagle on the bed. He looks content, sun-bathing like a cat. Tim imagines riding him on a lazy Sunday morning. As if Jason can hear his thoughts, his eyes snap open to meet Tim’s. He blushes and gets back to fixing the reflectors.

When they’re done, Tim takes his place behind the camera, “Action!”

Jason begins by stroking his already hardening cock. Tim allows him to just enjoy himself for a few minutes.

“You feel good, Jace?” Tim asks innocently.

“I’d feel better with you over here,” he sits up to look at the camera.

Tim rolls his eyes, amused, “Well, aren’t you just a sweet talker.”

“You’re the one with the sweet mouth, pretty bird,” Jason comments smoothly.

Tim feels his body heat up, but he continues, “Have you ever played with a fleshjack before?”

Jason thumbs his foreskin, “Nope, I prefer the real thing.”

Tim bites his lip to hold back a giggle, “Humor me?”

Jason seems to consider this for a moment, “Only if you do it for me.”

“If I didn’t know any better Jace,” Tim starts, “I’d think you wanna fuck me.”

Jason lifts an eyebrow, “Are you offering?”

Tim feels his breath leave his lungs. Flirting and foreplay are usual, but this? A porn star actually propositioning a director? Tim has never seen this. He’s turned on beyond belief.

“Hal,” Tim calls out.

Hal makes his way over and takes the camera from Tim, “Go on and play, you two.”

Tim strips himself of his pants and underwear. Jason watches him with hungry eyes.

“Lie down flat,” Tim instructs.

Jason moves to comply while Tim grabs the fleshjack and some lube from the nightstand. Tim gets onto the bed on his knees. He spreads lube all along Jason’s shaft before handing him the fleshjack. Jason holds the toy slack in his hands, eyes locked on Tim’s dick.

“I’m ganna watch you fuck this while I sit on your face.”

Jason’s cock jumps as soon as the words leave his mouth, and if that isn’t a confidence boost, Tim doesn’t know what is. Tim moves to straddle Jason’s face, and he shivers at the feeling of his warm breath on his sensitive hole. Jason tries to lift his head up to get his mouth on Tim’s hole. But before he can reach it Tim takes hold of his hair to stop him.

“Uh-uh,” Tim admonishes, “You can start once your dick is inside that toy.”

Jason whines but lifts the toy to his cockhead. He slips his cock inside with a soft groan. Tim shivers at the obscene image before him. The fleshjack is clear, so he can still see Jason’s cock through it.

“Good boy,” Tim praises as he lowers himself so he’s finally sitting fully on Jason’s face. His balls rest on his chin and the teasing scrape of stubble on his balls and inner thighs exhilarates him. Jason gets right in to eating Tim out. He nibbles his pucker before licking over it – soothing it. His hand slowly moves the fleshjack up and down his shaft, but Tim can tell his main focus is eating him out right now. Jason points his tongue and shoves it inside Tim. He can’t hold back from crying out.

He digs his nails into Jason’s pecs and grinds back onto his face. As he does, he notices that Jason has started to fuck up into the toy. Tim wonders if he’s imagining it’s him. Jason continues to lick inside if Tim, but then something amazing happens. Jason begins to moan and the vibrations drive Tim crazy. His eyes roll up and he throws his head back to wail out in pleasure.

Tim is about to reach for his cock when he feels himself cum. He’s so shocked he can do little but cling to Jason, nails digging into his chest.

“C’mon Jace, cum for me…please,” Tim begs.

Jason tosses the fleshjack to the side and strokes his cock at a shocking pace. It’s not long before Jason is shooting off, his cum joining Tim’s on his chest. Tim slowly climbs off of the bed and slips his clothes back on. His legs feel like jello, but he has to get to Jason before he comes out of his post-orgasm haze. Tim takes the camera from Hal and climbs back onto the bed.

“How was that Jace?”

Jason pants and runs his hand through the cum on his chest, “Fuckin’ hot.”

He lifts his hand to his lips, now covered in their mixed cum, and sucks his fingers into his mouth. Tim cuts the camera off there.

“Good work Jason,” Tim reaches for the washcloth on the nightstand and helps Jason clean himself off, “You’re a natural.”

Jason reaches out and pulls Tim down so that he’s lying on his chest, “Why aren’t you on screen?”

Tim closes his eyes and enjoys the rumble of Jason’s voice through his chest, “Never really thought I was cut out for it.”

Jason lifts his head to stare at him incredulously, “You? Really?”

Tim just laughs and sits up, “I had a good time Jason, thank you.”

“Me too, pretty bird, me too,” Jason offers him a crooked smile.

***

Within the next few weeks, Jason sort of integrates himself into his small group of close friends. Tim looks forward to filming Jason and Roy together next week. But tonight they are having a viewing party at Wayne manor. Tim hasn’t been back here in months. Sure, he’s seen Alfred, but he tends to avoid coming here. They’re going to be watching Jason’s solo video. It has been one of the most popular newbie releases they’ve ever had.

Plus, it’s also Tim’s first video directing, so everyone is excited to see it. Tim is seated in Dick’s lap on the couch along with Jason, Kori and Roy, while the rest of the Wayne Inc. employees that are in town occupy the other couches and bean bags in the room. He has done his best to avoid Bruce, and he had been successful, but now Bruce was seated in a recliner located right next to the couch Tim was occupying.

The whole film felt surreal as he sat there and watched. He was excited that he was finally able to share his voyeurism with an audience. He could feel Dick getting hard under him and Tim felt reaffirmed. When the film was over, everyone congratulated Tim, everyone but Bruce, who seemed to have disappeared. He tells himself he’s not disappointed when he realizes this. That night, all five of them go out to Lush and have a good time. Tim dances between Dick and Jason – Jason at his back, Dick to his front. As they dance he makes out with both of them, alternating, and whoever has a mouth unoccupied nibbles enticingly on his neck.

Near the end of the night, Dick invites them both back to his place, but Tim declines, feeling more than ready to go home and pass out. So the three of them part ways, taking two different cabs. Tim doesn’t realize how fucking drunk he is until he’s sitting in the back of the cab alone. When he gets to his apartment complex, he stumbles up the stairs. He fumbles with the key, trying to get the damn door unlocked. When he finally succeeds he has a small celebration in his head. His little celebration ends when he cuts on the kitchen light only to find Bruce Wayne seated at a stool at his bar.

***

Tim chooses to ignore Bruce for the moment, heading to a cabinet above his sink to grab a glass. He fills it with lukewarm tap water and gulps it down. He strips off his coat and runs a hand through his messy hair.

He finally turns to look at Bruce, “What are you doing here?”

Bruce is quiet for a moment, simply taking in Tim’s appearance. His eyes linger on Tim’s exposed collarbone. Tim is about to tell Bruce to get out when he finally speaks.

“What I should have done over a year ago. Come home, Tim…”

Tim waits for him to elaborate, but when several seconds pass Tim knows he’s not getting a further explanation.

“We’ve talked about this already Bruce, I’m grateful for what you did for me, but that house wasn’t my home.”

Bruce looks stricken and Tim wants to take the words back immediately. But instead he forces himself to continue.

“We hardly spoke in the two years after…”

Tim stops speaking, mind wandering to the night in the library. He’s filled with a sense of longing, but he squashes that feeling before he becomes depressed.

“Anyways, if that’s all you came for–”

Before Tim can finish speaking, Bruce is moving. His stool clatters loudly to the floor and he’s headed straight for Tim. Tim is forced to back up against the counter as Bruce approaches him. He cages Tim in with both of his hands around Tim. He’s forced to tilt his head back in order to meet Bruce’s eyes.

“You let him touch you,” Bruce growls.

Tim is momentarily confused, but when it clicks he feels filled with indignant rage, “So what if I did? Are you my dad? You’re sure as hell not my lover!”

Tim watches rage fill Bruce’s eyes as well, “So you’ll let any piece of trash touch you?”

Tim is so taken aback he doesn’t realize what he’s doing until he hears the slap and feels the sting in his hand. Bruce looks shocked and he raises a hand to touch his reddened cheek.

Tim refuses to apologize, “You’re damn right, Bruce. And I had a great time with him and with Dick. Since you can’t get your head out of your ass long enough to fuck mine, I’ve gatta find people who will.”

Which is a half-lie. Tim has never been penetrated, but it was none of Bruce’s business whether that was true or not. Tim tries to shove Bruce out of the way, but Bruce doesn’t budge. He just grips Tim’s wrist tightly.

“Forgive me… I–I misspoke; I mean no disrespect towards Richard or Jason.”

Tim can see his genuine remorse so he relaxes his hands against Bruce’s chest. He sighs and rests his forehead against Bruce’s chest, “Why are you here, Bruce?”

Bruce releases his wrists to slip his hands onto Tim cheeks, lifting his face again. At this point, Tim is just tired. He wants to end this heartache, needs to be free of this unrequited love. He opens his mouth to say this, but that’s when Bruce leans down to kiss him. Tim lets out a shocked gasp before he’s kissing Bruce back. He’s helpless but to grip Bruce’s shirttail. Bruce coaxes Tim’s tongue into his mouth where he sucks on it. Tim moans pathetically and shifts so he’s pressed completely against Bruce.

Bruce moves back slightly leaving Tim panting and weak in the knees. Bruce moves his hands down Tim’s neck, then down his chest – forcing a moan out of Tim when they graze his sensitive nipples – over his hips, and settle on the back of his thighs. 

He grips them tightly, “Wrap your arms around my neck.”

Tim stares at him dumbly for a few moments before his body starts moving. After he’s wrapped his arms around his neck, Bruce lifts him and brings his thighs up so Tim is forced to wrap his legs around his waist. Bruce leaves his grip under his thighs as he makes his way over to Tim’s bed. As Bruce carries him he’s helpless to nibble Bruce’s neck. Bruce’s hands sporadically clench under his thighs.

“Let go,” Bruce grumbles into his ear.

Tim shivers before he complies. Bruce lets him drop with a bounce onto the bed. Tim lies back, sprawling on his bed. Bruce unbuttons Tim’s pants and he lifts his hips to make it easier for Bruce to remove them. Bruce grips his wrist and lift Tim so he’s sitting up. He removes Tim’s tank top, but before he releases his wrist Tim reaches up and runs his fingers through Bruce’s hair. Bruce’s eyes take on an affectionate glow before he’s leaning in to kiss Tim again.

The kiss is chaste and warm. Bruce moves back slightly and Tim takes that as his cue to lie back down. Bruce moves to settle between Tim’s spread legs. Tim teasingly slides his toes along Bruce’s calves as he lifts his legs to frame Bruce’s hips. Bruce slides his fingertips along the outside of Tim’s thigh and Tim is unable to keep himself from shivering. Bruce grips Tim’s calf and forces him to straighten his leg. He maintains eye contact with Tim as he turns his head to kiss his ankle.

Tim bites his lower lip to keep from crying out. Bruce continues to kiss a path up his leg until he reaches his briefs. Bruce’s eyes stare hungrily at him, unmoving.

“Please…” Tim whispers.

Bruce slips his fingertips under his briefs and slides them off, freeing his leaking cock. Bruce lays down between Tim’s legs, placing his thighs on either side of his head. Bruce grips his hips and Tim lets out a whimper when it finally clicks what Bruce is about to do. Bruce licks a wide stripe over his hole and Tim feels himself clench involuntarily. Bruce just grips his hips tighter and begins to lick him more vigorously.

When his tongue finally slips inside of him, Tim thinks he’ll lose his mind. He arches his back and grabs onto the sheets, pulling them taut.

“Please!” Tim cries out.

And that’s when he feels a finger slip inside of him. The feeling of his calloused finger and his smooth tongue has Tim on edge. Bruce rubs against his sensitive walls causing Tim’s thighs to clench around his head. Tim begins to lose track time. It could be minutes or hours that Bruce eats him out. Tim becomes fully aware of himself again when he feels Bruce slip a fourth finger inside of him.

Bruce pulls away from his hole and stares up at him. Tim nearly cums when the street light coming through his window shows the saliva covering Bruce’s chin. Tim holds his arms out to Bruce. Bruce wraps his arms around his waist and leans in to give him a deep kiss. He feels a heady rush at the taste of himself in Bruce’s mouth.

As they kiss Tim thrusts helplessly against Bruce’s slacks. The cool feeling of the fabric feels exciting against his cock. He moans into Bruce’s mouth and wraps his legs tightly around his hips.

Tim pulls back from the kiss, “I need it…”

Bruce reaches down between them and unzips his slacks, only patient enough to pull his cock out through the zipper. Bruce wastes no time teasing him, he just grips the base of his cock and thrusts completely inside of him. Tim screams out, uncaring of his unfortunate neighbors. Bruce stills, fabric clad hips pressed flush to Tim’s bare ass. Tim takes that moment to just feel Bruce inside of him. The feeling of his girth, the heat of his pre-cum. Tim throws his head back and clenches around Bruce, milking his cock.

Bruce lets out a choked noise and Tim takes pride in that. He can feel Bruce practically vibrating between his thighs, holding himself back. Tim decides that’s enough of that. He begins grinding back on Bruce’s cock. And that’s all Bruce needs before he’s lifting up on his knees and bending Tim in half. He fucks hard into Tim. Bruce bites down hard on his throat. Tim moans like a bitch in heat and digs his nails into Bruce’s back when he sucks on the same spot he’d just bitten.

Bruce moves his hands to grip his hips and slows his thrusts down, pulling almost completely out before fucking back into Tim. Bruce leans down and grunts into Tim’s ear with each long thrust.

“I love you,” Bruce whispers.

Tim doesn’t trust his hearing and Bruce speeds up his thrusting. He’s thrusting so hard into Tim that loses his breath each time.

“I love you,” Bruce says again, louder this time.

Tim feels his eyes begin to burn from unshed tears. Bruce reaches down between them and begins to jerk Tim off. He continues to say ‘I love you’ with every thrust inside of Tim. Tim arches his back and cums so hard he sees white. He feels himself clench around Bruce and he cums inside of him. Bruce continues to fuck him through his orgasm. He fucks Tim until his cock starts to soften.

Bruce collapses on top of Tim and that’s when Tim realizes he didn’t answer Bruce, too caught up in Bruce.

“I love you too,” he mumbles into Bruce’s hair.

***

Tim wakes to the smell of coffee the next morning. He finds his briefs from last night and slips them on. He stops in the bathroom to brush his teeth when a dark spot on his neck catches his eye. He tilts his head to get a better look. There, in the middle of his neck, is a large hickey. Tim touches it with his fingertips and shivers at the memory of last night.

He makes his way to the kitchen where he’s greeted to the sight of a shirtless Bruce. He comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Good morning,” Bruce greets.

Tim just grunts in response. He basks in Bruce’s heat for a moment, simply enjoying _being_. But he knows they have things to talk about. When they’re settled at his bar, Tim decides it’s now or never.

“So…” he starts eloquently, “What does this mean?”

Bruce turns to look at him, considering him. Tim squirms under his stare regretting bringing this up.

“I love you, and I want to ‘get my head out of my ass’”

Tim blushes at his choice of words, remembering what he said last night. Bruce reaches out and takes Tim’s hand into his.

“Will you be mine?”

Tim looks at their joined hands, then at Bruce’s face. He wonders momentarily when he’ll wake up from this delusion. But he decides he’ll enjoy it while it lasts.

He lifts their hands to his lips, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> you can find me on tumblr at yaoihands-san


End file.
